Último desejo
by Ines Potter
Summary: Os acontecimentos do dia 31 de Outubro de 1981 nas vidas de James Potter, Lílian Potter e do seu pequeno filho Harry. Acontecimentos que mudaram todo o mundo da feitiçaria. N/A: Primeira fanfic :P


N/A: Olá! Esta é a minha primeira fanfic e, como tal eu não sei mexer nisto bem, portanto já a postei e apaguei e postei outra vez... --' E continuo sem saber trabalhar aqui...

A história já todos conhecem porque foi a partir dela que J.K. Rowling escreveu os livros da saga Harry Potter. É um bocadinho triste mas quando a escrevi estava num dia mau...

Espero que gostem e deixem reviews, por favor...

Beijinhos

**P.S.: Já toda a gente sabe que as personagens e tudo isso pertencem a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**31 de Outubro de 1981**

_Estava um dia cinzento e nublado._

_Mas, apesar de tudo eu estava feliz. Feliz porque tinha agora a família que eu sempre havia desejado: estava casada com o homem que eu tanto amava e tinha um filhinho lindo._

_Pensava nisto enquanto dava de comer ao Harry, até que James entra em casa, a ofegar._

_James com 21 anos continuava com a mesma aparência do jovem que tinha saído de Hogwarts há três anos. O seu cabelo continuava rebelde, os seus olhos castanho-esverdeados iguais e os seus músculos perfeitos. Também continuava a ser rebelde, prepotente, teimoso e egocêntrico mas isto ainda me fazia amá-lo mais. _

_Mas fiquei preocupada com a súbita entrada dele, James não ficava perturbado facilmente, pelo contrário, ele tentava manter sempre a calma._

-O que se passa James?

-É ele…

_O meu coração saltou no meu peito e, por um segundo o tempo pareceu parar para que eu conseguisse perceber o que se estava a passar. E mesmo sem querer pensar nas implicações que isto poderia ter, foi impossível. Simplesmente impossível._

-Lily, pega no Harry e foge. Eu empato-o.

-Não posso deixar-te!

-Lily…

-Mas James…

-Lily, foge!

_Eu não podia deixá-lo. Não podia._

_Como é que ele tinha sabido do nosso paradeiro? O encantamento Fidelius não devia funcionar?_

_Mas mais importante que tudo: James ia empatá-lo,… James ia… James ia… James!_

-Lily! – gritou ele.

Sobressaltei-me.

-Lily, por favor.

-Eu amo-te – disse eu.

Beijei-o pela última vez. _O nosso beijo de despedida._

-Eu também te amo minha ruivinha – e, por momentos, ostentou o sorriso que eu tanto amava.

Corri pelas escadas acima com Harry e levei-o para o seu quarto.

_E agora, o que é que eu faço? James… Harry…_

_E agora?_

Ouvi um estrondo.

_Não, o James não, por favor, o James não, por favor! Não. NÃO._

Ouviu-se uma voz fria a sibilar qualquer coisa que eu não consegui perceber, uma luz verde brilhou e ouviu-se um baque surdo no chão.

As lágrimas que se estavam a formar e quase a sair escorreram finalmente e comecei a soluçar.

_James! James! JAMES! Não posso crer, não é verdade… James! Meu querido…_

Ouvi passos abafados de alguém a subir as escadas. Apertei mais Harry nos meus braços.

_A minha vida tinha acabado. Literalmente._

_Porque já não fazia sentido viver sem James ao meu lado. Eu ia morrer. James estava morto. Nunca mais o veria, nunca mais ouviria as gargalhadas que eu tanto amava, nunca mais veria o seu sorriso encantador que me acalmava, ou a sua voz quando me dizia que estava tudo bem. Ah, quem me dera que ele dissesse isso agora. Que subisse as escadas a correr com um sorriso a bailar nos lábios e os olhos a brilharem de excitação a dizer que era tudo uma partida. Mais que tudo, eu não conseguia imaginar sequer viver sem ele. O meu porto seguro. O meu sol. A minha razão de viver._

_Um nó formou-se no meu estômago. Não como quando estamos apaixonados pela primeira vez mas quando sabemos que alguma coisa correu mal e queremos que tudo volte a ser como antes._

_Nunca mais teria aquela doce pessoa ao pé de mim._

_E a verdade atingiu-me como um raio e com uma ferocidade imensa assim que a figura encapuzada com olhos de serpente subiu o último degrau._

_Harry, meu querido Harry! O nosso pequenino rebento que também iria morrer por causa desta criatura insensível e sem sentimentos._

Ele entrou no quarto.

_Neste momento senti-me a pessoa mais impotente do mundo. Desprotegida. Fraca. Sem varinha. Um alvo fácil._

_E sem nada que pudesse fazer para o proteger._

_Harry, meu Harry… Somente concentrei o meu amor por ele e por James, sabendo que a seguir seria a minha vez._

_Mas não permitiria que Harry morresse._

Os olhos vermelhos e frios do homem observaram a cena à sua frente, dirigindo-se a Harry que estava nos meus braços e pousaram em mim.

Coloquei Harry no seu berço e coloquei-me à frente dele para o proteger.

-Saí da frente rapariga estúpida.

-Não, o Harry não, por favor, o Harry não!

-Afasta-te sua palerma, afasta-te!

-Não, o Harry não, por favor, prefiro ser eu a morrer.

Ouviram-se umas gargalhadas cortantes e silenciadoras.

_Que isto seja um pesadelo, por favor! POR FAVOR!_

_As lágrimas continuaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto…_

_James, Harry…_

-O Harry não, por favor, tenha piedade… - supliquei-lhe.

O homem continuava a olhar para mim com um sorriso de puro divertimento na cara.

Fechei os olhos à espera do que fosse acontecer.

_Dizem que quando estamos às portas da morte a nossa vida passa diante dos nossos olhos como um filme a que assistimos e realmente isso acontece._

_É claro que eu já tinha estado em situações de perigo, afinal isso era inevitável dado a actual situação do mundo mágico e, além disso eu sou auror. Mas nunca tinha estado numa situação tão complicada. Não com Voldemort à minha frente para me matar. E nunca tinha acabado tão mal. Nunca nenhuma das missões tinha acabado com a vida de alguém tão próximo e tão querido._

_Foi aqui que eu pensei em fazer tudo para proteger o meu filho. James tinha morrido, eu com certeza iria morrer mas Harry não, não se eu pudesse impedi-lo._

-Se quer matar o Harry terá de me matar primeiro – gritei-lhe eu.

_E no último instante que me restava revivi a minha vida: quando recebi a carta de Hogwarts, a selecção, quando conheci Lene e os marotos, quando percebi que amava James, o nosso casamento e o nascimento de Harry._

_E fixei dois únicos rostos na minha mente: James e Harry._

_As lágrimas continuavam a escorrer pela minha cara._

_Pedi com todas as forças para que conseguisse protegê-lo._

Então, ouvi o ser que estava à minha frente dizer Avada Kedavra.

Um raio de luz verde projectou-se da sua varinha e atingiu-me.

_O meu último pensamento foi no choro do bebé que estava atrás de mim e no meu Jamie._

_E depois tudo acabou._

* * *

N/A: Por favor, digam-me o que acharam :D

Façam uma pessoa feliz!

É só carregar no botãozinho que está aqui em baixo e escrever uma frase *.*


End file.
